A plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV) is a hybrid vehicle which may have an electric motor and an internal combustion engine (ICE). The PHEV may use rechargeable batteries, or another energy storage device (hereinafter rechargeable batteries), that can be restored to full charge by connecting the rechargeable batteries via a plug to an external electric power source such as an electric wall socket. The rechargeable batteries may also be recharged through operation of the ICE.
PHEVs may operated primarily by electric propulsion. The ICE may be used to assist vehicle propulsion in limited circumstances such as high speed and/or high power demand operations due to system constraints. The ICE may further be used after the usable power stored in the rechargeable batteries has depleted. By relying on electrical energy from the grid to charge the battery and then using that energy for a significant fraction of vehicle travel, the amount of fuel consumed by the PHEV is greatly reduced, especially when the traveling distance is close to the primary PHEV range.
When the PHEV is not in use, the rechargeable batteries may store a significant amount of electrical energy. The stored electrical energy generally goes unused unless the electric motor in the PHEV is used to propel the PHEV. The electrical energy stored in the rechargeable batteries may be used to power electric power-consuming systems and or devices when the PHEV is not in use. Unfortunately, presently PHEVs do not allow for this functionality.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that overcome the above problems.